(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell culture scaffold manufacturing apparatus, a method for manufacturing a cell culture scaffold by using the apparatus.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A tissue engineering means that a necessary tissue is sampled from a body of a patient, a cell is separated from a tissue specimen thereof, and the separated cell is proliferated by a necessary amount through culturing, implanted in a porous biodegradable polymer scaffold, and in vitro cultured for a predetermined period of time, and a hybrid type cell culture scaffold is transplanted into a human body.
A method where after the transplantation, in the case of most tissues or viscera, the cell is supplied with oxygen and nutrition by diffusion of a secretion until a novel vascular is formed, and if supplying of blood is implemented by providing the vascular to the human body, novel tissue and viscera are formed by proliferation and division of the cell while the polymer scaffold is degraded and removed is applied.
Accordingly, in order to study this tissue engineering, first, it is important to manufacture a biodegradable polymer cell culture scaffold similar to a biological tissue.
A main factor of a material of a scaffold used in order to regenerate a human body tissue has mechanical strength sufficiently acting as a substrate or a scaffold so as to form a tissue having a three dimensional structure by attaching the tissue cell to the material surface and acts as an intermediate barrier positioned between the transplanted cell and a host cell, and to this end, after the transplantation, non-toxic biocompatibility where blood coagulation or inflammation reaction does not occur is required.
In addition, if the transplanted cell acts as a novel internal tissue, the material should have a biodegradability so that the cell is completely degraded and removed in the body within a desired time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.